


art for Contingency

by araydre



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/pseuds/araydre
Summary: art for the amazing storyContingencybypopuluxefor  the X-Men Big Bang 2018-2019
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Contingency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300668) by [populuxe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/populuxe/pseuds/populuxe). 

****

art for [**chapter 2**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300668/chapters/50729858)


	2. Chapter 2

art for [**chapter 5**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300668/chapters/50938633)


	3. Chapter 3

art for [**chapter 9**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300668/chapters/51629482)


End file.
